


When We Were Kids

by karfishylicious



Category: GOT7
Genre: BROT3 Jackson/Jooheon/Namjoon, College AU, Jackson and JB are annoying roommates, Jinyoung and Mark were childhood friends who got split up, M/M, Markson and JJP are dorm mates who would have guessed, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karfishylicious/pseuds/karfishylicious
Summary: "Mark hyung?""Yes, Jinyoung ah?"He feels a small hand grab his hand and grasp tightly, and a pair of large brown eyes stare up at him."Will we be best friends forever?"Mark smiles and squeezes back."Of course, Jinyoung ah. Forever and ever. Always, I promise."





	

**Author's Note:**

> mhdfak i wrote this because im on a Markjin kick, and its a super soft ship so I wanted to write some fluff for it. Childhood friendships are my ultimate weakness you have no idea. Sorry if it seems a bit stiff at times though, im not the best writer ^^
> 
> s/o to @darthkouhai for motivating me to write this and being awesome in general
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated and bring chapters faster!!! <3

 

Their moms always got mad at them when they played in the mud, but they couldn’t help it. The soft, squishy and dirty substance always pulled them in. They’d make mud pies, stomp around in the puddle nearby, and even toss little mud balls at each other. They’d laugh and squeal when the wet dirt hit their arms or legs. Then one of their moms, depending on who’s house they were at that day, would call them back in and they’d give each other a look of panic. They’d walk slowly back to their waiting moms with their heads hung and dirty shoes scuffling on the pavement. They’d get a scolding and they’d be sent off to the bathroom to clean up, but they’d splash the water at each other and giggle like the little kids they were.

 

Mark and Jinyoung were two peas in a pod. Wherever one was, you could be sure the other wasn’t too far behind. They sat next to each other in class, played with each other on the playground, and always did their homework together. They were like brothers, always hand in hand and there when the other was in trouble. Their parents adored them, even though they could be trouble makers sometimes. They had been friends since kindergarten, when Mark had helped Jinyoung off of the jungle gym that he was too scared to get down from. They napped together, drew together, played together. They were inseparable. 

 

Until the end of 3rd grade.

 

Mark stood on Jinyoung’s doorstep in tears, explaining to the other boy that his dad said they had to go away to America, and they wouldn’t be coming back. This brought Jinyoung to tears as well, because what 8 year old could deal with his best friend in the whole world leaving for good? They spent the whole weekend together while his parents packed up their belongings. Jinyoung begged his parents and Mark’s to let him go with them, but they obviously refused. The boys had a very tearful goodbye, holding onto each other and sobbing until Mark’s parents packed up their car and told Mark they had to go. Jinyoung’s parents promised they could write each other letters, which perked the boys up a small bit. Mark climbed sadly into the car and faced backwards, watching and waving frantically to his best friend as he drove away into the distance, and to a new life. 

  
  


_ ***14 years later*** _

  
  


Mark stepped out of the taxi and breathed in the fresh air. He was back in Seoul, his childhood home. He had decided to go back for college, a choice his parents happily supported. The looming main building of the University loomed over him, intimidating but welcoming at the same time. Mark popped the trunk of the taxi and pulled out his luggage, quickly paying the driver before he headed to the dorm assignment office. It didn’t take long for him to get a room, and Mark walked to the building where his dorm was. He lugged his suitcase up a flight of stairs and opened the door to his new home for the next year. 

In the room, he found his (apparent) roommate unpacking his things and singing along to some song Mark had never heard. Upon seeing the new entrant, the man stopped, paused his music, and turned to greet Mark.

“Hey! You must be my new roomie! I’m Wang Jackson, what’s your name?” He smiled brightly and walked over to give him a handshake.

“I’m Tuan Mark. Nice to meet you, Jackson!” He smiles back and returns the handshake. 

Mark looks around the room, one side already covered in posters and banners and flyers, the other side empty, with only a desk, a bed, and a small bookshelf. He places his suitcase next to the bed, flopping down onto it and letting out a rush of air. Jackson, who had returned to his unpacking, looked back and chuckled to himself. 

“Tired already?”

Mark nods and closes his eyes, the new and dusty smell of the shelves and Jackson’s cologne flooding his senses. “Flew in from L.A. last night and I just landed a couple of hours ago. Luckily classes don’t start for a week so I can get over my jetlag.” He sighs deeply, “Hopefully.”

“I’m right there with you man. I actually came in from Hong Kong a couple of days ago, but I stayed with a friend until I got here today.” Jackson says, humming along to the melody of a new song quietly.

The soft rustling noises of clothes being folded and the others soft singing relaxed Mark, and he was lulled into a grey, dreamless sleep.

 

***

 

“Mark ssi! Wake up! It’s dinner time and they’re serving chicken bulgogi! It’ll be gone soon so we gotta get there fast!”

Mark was shaken awake, both by an insistent voice, and actually being shaken. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, greeted by the worried face of his new roommate Jackson. Mark groggily sat up and rubbed his face, glancing at his watch to find out what time it was before realizing he hadn’t changed it to Seoul time yet. 

“Mark ssi! C’mon! I’ve heard their food is really good, and we have to go before we miss it!”

At this statement, Mark is dragged out of his bed and into the hallway, down the stairs and across campus to the cafeteria. He’s so out of it he doesn’t particularly care his hair is so messy, or how his shirt and hoodie are wrinkled. He simply stands behind a giddy Jackson in line and waits his turn to get dinner. Jackson, being the caring person he is, loads both his and Mark’s plates high with bulgogi, rice, kimchi, and other side dishes before leading them to a table off in the corner of the room. The three people already sitting there look up and smile at the two newcomers. 

“Mark ssi! These are some of my friends! Kim Namjoon, Lee Jooheon and BamBam!” Jackson smiles and gestures to the people sitting across from them. Mark waves them a polite hello and digs into the delicious looking meal in front of him. The friends strike up a conversation while they eat, leaving Mark to his own devices. He glances around the room, half people-watching, half spacing out. That is, until his eyes catch an oddly familiar figure walking in from the main doorway with three other people next to him.

He’s really pretty, Mark notices. His black hair frames his dark face nicely, and his brown eyes seem to sparkle when he smiles. His cheekbones are high, making him look regal and intimidating. Mark frowns. He is  _ eerily _ familiar, but he can’t place a finger on it. The beautiful man and his three friends walk past the table Mark is sitting at, and for a split second their eyes meet. Mark quickly looks away though, and returns to his dinner. 

Now that he’s awake, Mark finally joins in with the conversation at the table and finds out that Namjoon and Jooheon are both second years, Namjoon majoring in music history and art, Jooheon majoring in music composition. Bambam is a first year like Jackson and Mark, who Mark learns is another out of country student from Thailand. They all share funny stories and experiences, and once they’re finished with dinner they all exchange numbers and make plans to hang out again soon. 

Jackson and Mark walk back to their dorm afterwards, the cool night air wrapping them in a comforting blanket of silence. Back in their room, Jackson collapses onto his bed and immediately passes out. Mark grins and pulls the covers out from under Jackson and places them on top of him instead.

“Good night, Jackson-ah.” Mark whispers as he clicks off the room’s light and quietly gets changed into pajamas. 

Mark lies in bed for a couple minutes, listening to Jackson’s soft snoring and the sound of far away traffic outside his window. His mind keeps drifting to the man he saw in the cafeteria, and he wracks his brain trying to find a link to the face that seemed so new and yet so familiar. Unsuccessful in remembering, Mark gives up and rolls onto his side, shutting his eyes and falls asleep once again that day, dreaming of small hands, big brown eyes, and mud puddles.


End file.
